brettblakleysstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
MASK
In early S.S.C times, there were many strange things that occured. Some of these things were never solved. One of the most well-known cases is the story of MASK. 'New Members' After a second battle won againts THEM, many new S.S.C members began to join the club. Soon, so many kids started to join the club, that their names and information were not taken. A new squad of S.S.C members (called squad 44), were led by a figure known as MASK. MASK hardly ever spoke, but he was a great fighter. He had a ability to vanish and then re-appear with ease. But what was most strange, was that he wore a very scary and dark-looking mask. He never took the mask off, and no-one knew his true identity. 'MASK 1' MASK 1 often never followed orders, unless they were his own. He is best known for his great victory at Fort Broker. He and his team (unit 13) were sent to the fort to hunt down a dangerouse spy that held S.S.C information. Once they arrived, MASK 1's team were slowly picked off, one by one. MASK 1 was eventually cornered and was about to be beat up, but he quickly seemed to vanish and re-appear behind the attackers. He was able to pick off all of the enemies until he met up with the spy. The spy began to run for cover and gained a lot of ground. To catch up with him, MASK jumped onto the back of a moving car and jumped off when he was close enough to the spy. S.S.C commanders tried to reward MASK, but he refused. For years after that, MASK was considered to be one of the best S.S.C members of all time. 'Later Years' MASK 1 won every battle he was put up too. He never took rewards and it seemed that he might be made the leader of the S.S.C. Shortly before he was elected, MASK 1 was sent on a mission to find some missing prisoners in S.S.C territory. He was able to capture afew, but 3 of them teamed up against MASK, tied him to the wall, and beat him up. His MASK was not removed though. After his failure, MASK seemed to vanish for good. He was not heard from for a whole year. One day however, one of MASK's old apprentices, (Bill), heard a knock at his door. He answered it and found MASK"s mask at his door-step. From that momment-on, Bill became MASK 2. 'MASK 2' MASK 2 took conrol of squad 44 and proved himself to be a very strict leader. He was said to make his squad go through intense training through any weather. However, he was often upset that he lived in MASK 1's shadow. He was put on a solo mission to spy on an S.S.C member who was acting wierd. He eventually learned that the S.S.C member was working for THEM! MASK 2 began to fight him and he was quickly injured. As the THEM member began to leave, MASK 2 used the rest of his strength to beat him. MASK 2 expected a large promotion for stopping the THEM member, but he wasn't rewarded very much. MASK 2 became angry and quite the S.S.C. He then joined THEM and was promoted instantly. Attacking the Union Cove MASK 2 was made general of an attack on the Union Cove, (an S.S.C base). They were able to take control of the fort for a while, but S.S.C back-up soon came and began to win the fort back. MASK 2 came face-to-face with the leader of the S.S.C back-up: Tim Yegphae. Tim and MASK 2 got into a long fight, but Tim won the fight when he ran MASK's head into the hard wall. Bill was arrested and Tim took his mask from him. Tim kept the MASK for about 4 years, until he gave it to his little brother: Thomes Yegphae. Thomes then was known as MASK 3. 'MASK 3' MASK 3 (like those before him), lead unit 13. His squad was sent on a mission to take down a group of bullies who were hurting others and causing alot of trouble. MASK 3 was said to have been able to beat them all in under 5 minutes! After this great victory, MASK 3 was allowed to make a request and it would be granted. MASK 3 requested only that he work alone from now-on. After this, MASK 3 became a lot like a bounty hunter. He would be told to take down only the really BIG threats. He was eventually picked to stop a deadly person by the name of Talon (the original). MASK 3 met with Talon two times, but he always got away. MASK 3 was told that if he gave up, he would still be respected. But MASK 3 refused and continued to look for Talon for years. 'Last Fight' After many clues being put together, MASK 3 was able to track down Talon one last time. They got into a long fight near a bridge. During the fight, MASK 3's mask was knocked into the stream below and swept off. MASK 3 kept fighting and ended up climbing a tall tree to continue the fight with Talon. As they fought high in the tree, Talon slipped and fell into the stream below. MASK 3 tried to get down in time to help him, but the branches kept breaking under him. By the time MASK 3 made it to the bottom, Tad Lemming was swept away by the current. 'Ending of the Mask' After a lot of searching, MASK's mask was found by a young S.S.C member who restored and painted it before returning it to the S.S.C (in which he got in big trouble). The mask was taken to an S.S.C fort where it would be safe. MASK 3 retired during the dark ages believing that Talon would never harm the S.S.C again (he didn't, but he did train his little brother second Talon). 'Legacy' Many years later, Darkness 2 tried to destroy the mask, but he failed. The mask was used one last time by an S.S.C commander who needed to disguise himself. Even though he wore the mask, he was not called MASK 4. After years of wear-and-tear on the mask, it eventually was taken to a top secret location where even the finest S.S.C members couldn't get access to. In a contest of the best S.S.C members ever, MASK 1 was ranked #3.